I Never Had A Crush Before
by Gold-San
Summary: When Davis never has a crush but is in love, things go right!
1. Default Chapter

It was the kind of day Davis would go walking. Thinking about his ALL TIME crush. The one that got stolen. The one called Kari. He never had a crush before. Davis didn't know he had a regular crush 'cause he didn't. He had the crush you could hold on to even AFTER you got married. It was that kind of a crush that never ends. It never ends because someone breaks your heart. 

Well he was walking. Minding his own buisness. Not a care in the world. Kari had earlier rejected the fair that they had always gone to _together_ so she could go out with T.K. for the 140 time that month. It seemed impossible to Davis that someone could dump their favorite event for some kid with a bowl on his head! A bowl! A stupid bowl! Davis thought about this for awhile and decided it better to go to the fair with Yolei and Cody anyway. 

_I would have went with them anyway. Except Kari would be there. I mean --_

Kari almost tackled Davis to the ground. "Get over here!" whispered Kari. Davis managed to get up and go over behind their all time favorite tree in the park by Kari. "Would you... Go to... Uh... The... Fair with me?" asked Kari uneasily. "You ditched me before... But I guess I could!" replied Davis, with his hopes rising. "Thanks! I'll explain later! Pick me up at 5." then Kari ran off nervously.

_It was my chance to tell her! My chance! Why didn't I take it! Wait... Why should I have said yes? She ditched me... Well, maybe because she's my crush, we've been best friends for longer than I could remember... Oh! That's why. T.K. must of dumped her! YAY!_

  


_DARN! Already? Well... To be continued... :(_


	2. NEver HAd A Crush Before : Chapter 2

It was 5:00 when Davis arrived at Kari's door and knocked. He waited 2 minutes until someone opened the door. That someone was Kari. But she was more dressed up. Like a school picture day. Casual but not too casual. Davis was only in his regular everyday clothes. Although he did have a bunch of roses he bought from the flower shop. He handed them out to her and said, "These are for you. We should get going now!" They started to the fair when Kari stopped him and explained the whole thing.

_When I called T.K. tonight, I called off all the dating from today on. I relized I just didn't like him! I was just hiding from fears that would come between me and you. So I explained to him that I only liked him as a friend and that it didn't go further than that. Then I hung up, and well, here I am! Besides! Who could like a kid with a bowl on his head?_

They both laughed at that and Davis said, "So, why did you pick me?" Kari replied with, "Like I said, I relized that me and you have been friends for so long. We were friends way more back than when I met T.K. I used him as a shield from things that might happen to us and maybe make us hate each other. Then I knew that our ships both friend and relation ships would never end." 

*** 

At the fair Davis got some cotton candy and some lemonade, figuring each would be romantic for a Fair Date. "So... How are things around the house? Tai being good about that new laptop?" asked Davis, not knowing what the heck to say. "Yeah. I guess." They just were silent the whole time. Davis thinking and Kari thinking about Davis and what _he_ was thinking. And how much Davis was alike and not alike her brother. How she loved her brother and this guy, Davis, she loved just like Tai. Only more affectionate. This kind of confused her when she repeted it. 

***

Davis and Kari were now very talkative, talking about things they never would of dreamed of.  
Example: How did Davis get so romantic and cute?  
Example: How did Kari always seem to attract Davis?

Well, they went on the fairess wheel. It was now very dark out. All the lights on the fair grounds were on. Their head drew closer... They kissed, full throttle on the lips. 

The End 

*Author's Note: If you're not a Daikari fan and came to flame, you shouldn't be at my site. It's not polite to flame. Plus I love these new Heat Trakkers. Track anyone down! Hehe. And I'm just a new writer. But I mean, this is better than that other one a deleted. That was totally lame and unfinished! Well, anyways! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
